Gallifreyan Ghoul
by CrimsonWords
Summary: The Doctor can regenerate, but now he's been changed, and he knows he can't change back.
1. Chapter 1

Gallifreyan Ghoul

(A Doctor Who/Tokyo Ghoul Fanficion)

Chapter 1: The Change (The Tenth Doctor's Narrative)

I strolled along with the crowd of Cardiff to feel the nostalgia of certain places. Going through old memories of the many people I've spend time with here. Now with no one to travel through the universe with, I'm beginning to feel alone and lost what to do next. I thought to myself on where should I really go besides rummaging through old memories. England is one of my favorite places to be, but now the good memories I have here are only making me grieve.

I know a place I've haven't visit yet, Japan, not? I know the language to get by and perhaps I can find a new companion. Yeah that sounds brilliant! I'll start off something new! I can't wait to see who can be worthy as my new companion!

I rush back to my TARDIS and pilot to Japan. When I arrived I notced that dawn is barely breaking through over here so it's a little dark. The TARDIS is parked in a small alley but that's good because no one can spot it right away. I am way to excited for this that I can't wait to find my new companion!

I walked into the streets which I'm very surprised that there's more than a few active people roaming around. Okay then, where should I start? A cafe called Anteiku across the street has caught my eye. Looks like a lovely place to start off. I walked across the street to enter inside the cafe. When the little bell alerted the employees that they have a customer, a white haired waiter with a white eye patch covering his left greeted me. He bowed as a sign of respect as he said with a smile, "Welcome to Anteiku. Is it just you for today?"

"Yes it is." I said as I smiled.

"Then come this way."

He showed me to my table which is a small round table for one or two. Once I was seated he said, "I'll be your waiter for today, sir. Would you like a few minutes to take a look at the menu?"

"Yes, thank you. What's your name?"

"Kaneki, sir."

"Thank you Kaneki."

He weny away for a little bit to be of service to the other customers while I look through the menu. In the middle of deciding a new customer came through the door. It was a woman who has long straight cyan hair. The hair color matches well with her blue eyes. The outfit she wears is a casual black outfit. It's really not often that I'll see people like her. I mean I've seen them around I just never adress them.

Looking at her long enough she took noticed of me. She smiled and walked over to sit in front of me. She said, "You're not from around here, are ya?"

"No, I'm not. Mostly visiting."

"Your accent." she took noticed, "Are you from England?"

"Not really but I been there for a long time. What's your name?"

"Shian, you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

She chuckled lightly as she said, "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"No way did your parents really name you that?"

"No I just like the name I suppose. Funny how I'm a doctor in many areas."

My waiter, Kaneki came over as he asked, "Are you ready to order sir?"

"Um-,"

"He'll get the Violet Lotus Coffee along with a Bloody Danish," Shian ordered for me.

"Will that be alright for you, sir?" Kaneki asked me.

"Um, yes that'll be fine." I said.

He went away to get me the ordered items. I looked at her as I said, "I'm guessing you've been in here before."

"Since you're new I just had to introduce it to you. Call it a treat to welcome you to Japan."

"Why thank you, Shian."

The Violet Lotus Coffee was divine indeed, and the Bloody Danish was the flavor of cherry, pomingrant and strawberries put together. The colour was so dark red that it's no wonder why they called it a Bloody Danish. After that she paid for them and she given me a tour around some areas around Tokyo. I was getting to know her more, and the more I've found out something about her character. The more I wanted her as my new companion.

It makes me wonder why I didn't come to Tokyo in the first place. When it became already night, I finally decided. "Shian," I said, "Do you ever dream about seeing more?"

"What do you mean Doctor?"

"Um... Tell you what, istead of explaining it. How bout I show it to you?"

"Show me what?"

"Come with me."

I took her back where my TARDIS is. Once we got there she asked me, "What is that blue thing."

"She actually." I said, "This old girl here is my ship."

"Your ship?"

"Go on inside and see for yourself."

I snap my fingers as the doors to my TARDIS open. She smiled as look at it with amazment. "No wonder you smell different from the other humans." she said... What?

"What do you mean?" I asked. Before I could even react, all of a sudden something long, cyan, and sharp stab me straight through my left heart! I looked at Shian in shock as I see those black and red eyes. "Now I can feast upon you, Doctor! Hope you don't mind?!"

Another tentacle stab me through the abdomen this time as I coughed up my blood. There's no way I can regenerate now, for she stabbed me in my left heart! Is this it? This is how I'm going to die?

Suddenly she was ripped apart by a masked boy with white hair. He has a similiar weapon as hers except it's red. "DOCTOR!" he shouted as he ran to me. But before he could even get close, the life stream from my TARDIS flown out to go into me and Shian. When pain hit me like a bolt of lightening, I fell into darkness.

...

"Who knew this would happen to me. I didn't expect your girl merging the both of us... It's not too bad I guess. I could get use to it... But one thing that's not good for you for sure, Doctor... Is that now you have to eat others to live.

When I woke up, I was starving as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Life

When I sat up I was gently pushed back down on the bed by the white haired boy, Kaneki. "Kaneki?" I said, "What happened to me? I thought she- ACK!" All of a sudden my left heart started to hurt!

Wait... This heart feels different...along with some other organs. What is this?! "What did you do to me?" I asked Kaneki.

Kaneki said, "We didn't do anything. That blue box done something to you."

"What? My TARDIS?" My two hearts pumped so harshly that it made me develop a headache! I clutch my head as I gotten a good look at my new system...this is...this is so wrong... This defies who I am! Part Time-Lord, but what's this other half?!

Suddenly something smells good in the air. What is that delicious smell? Without waiting another second I jump out of bed and ran past Kaneki to find myself in the kitchen. There was a dark blue haired lady chopping up what looks like very raw meat...It's meat alright...but it's not from an animal.

"What...the.." I drop to my knees as I couldn't believe what I've found so delicious.

The woman sighed as if disappointed. She said, "Great, another one eyed Ghoul."

"What did you say?" I said.

"Doctor!" Kaneki came into the kitchen, "Doctor are you okay?"

"He's fine," said the woman, "He's just hungry that's all."

"Hungry?" I said, "...Hungry...for that?"

"In order to live you have to eat it. That's all what Ghouls can eat."

"NO!"

I stand back up as I shouted, "THERE'S NO WAY I'M EATING HUMAN FLESH! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO EAT IT!"

"...He's just like you, Kaneki," she said, "Hold him."

"I'm sorry Doctor." he said as he grab me in a hold that restrains my arms and force me onto my knees.

"What are you doing?!"

"You have to eat to live, Doctor," she said. She walk over to me with a huge piece of human flesh.

"Please don't!" I started crying as I begged her, "I'm begging you please don't make me eat that."

"If it helps, Doctor." said Kaneki, "We don't kill humans to live, we find them already dead when humans commit suicide. That flesh is from a human who took its own life. I know exactly what you're going through, Doctor. When I became a Ghoul I didn't want to eat flesh either, but I accepted the fact that I must eat to live. Please Doctor, we can help adjust to this new life."

I look at the dripping flesh in that woman's hand... That poor human...It's make me wonder why he or she committed suicide. What made them decide to end it? Was there anyone to help them?... So this is what these Ghouls live off from... Now that I'm one of them...

Without another thought my hunger gotten the best of me as I grab the flesh from the woman's hand and wolf it down my throat. It tasted so good but it was so wrong at the same time. This defies everything who I am...Oh God...What the hell have I become?

...

After an hour of settling down I was visited by the manager of Anteiku. He's and old Ghoul, but he wears a very kind and trustworthy face. When he sat on a chair in front of me while I sat at the edge of the bed I was sleeping on. He address himself to me first, "I'm Yoshimura, the manager of Anteiku. From what I hear is that your name is the Doctor, am I correct?"

"Yes you are." I said.

"Beg your pardon, but is that really your name?"

"It's the name that I've chosen to be called by."

"I see.

"Not to be rude but you're not exactly Human, are you?"

"I suppose you can tell from my scent. To answer your question, no I'm not human at all. I'm a Time-Lord, but I'm the last of my kind. But now it seems I'm the very first of my kind, being Half Ghoul. It questions me though, about Kaneki."

"Ahh, Kaneki Ken. He was born human. When he was attacked by a Ghoul, the surgeons didn't have a choice but implant Ghoul organs to safe him."

"I see."

"Now my question is, how on earth did you merge with Shian."

"Emergency transplant I suppose. My TARDIS knew I was on the brink of death, and had no way of regenerating. You can say she didn't want me to die so she had to do what felt right to her. This is why I'm like this."

"...Here in Tokyo, it's easy for humans to believe that there are Ghouls running about. But hearing about an alien that's from outer space. That's only believable in movies."

"Heh heh, right. But in England, it's different."

"Well you are new to be living as a Ghoul. You can stay here in Anteiku temporarily if you like."

"I am grateful for your offer. Besides, I believe I now have some work here to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I am the Doctor. I'm the one who keeps on saving Earth, and many other planets in the universe throughout time and space. That Ghoul who tried to kill me, only gives me a clue that there are other Ghouls out there who are killing innocent human beings. I made it as my job to protect the human race. Just because I am now half Ghoul, doesn't mean I can't stop saving lives."

"...Spoken like a true doctor. But tell me, is your goal now killing other Ghouls?"

"No, I never go down that route unless I have to. I can try to convince them. Do exactly what the people of Anteiku do."

"I'm sorry to say this, but food for us Ghouls is scarce, Doctor. Sure there are humans committing suicide but it's not all the time. Most Ghouls don't have a choice but hunt down humans to survive. The Ghouls of Anteiku find whatever leftovers we can. That's how we try to live... Don't get me wrong though, I do know where you're coming from. If you can convince many Ghouls that there's another way to live. Then maybe you can also convince the humans of CCG."

"CCG?"

"Commission of Counter Ghoul. It's a group of humans that exterminate us Ghouls with our own Kagunes."

"Kagunes?"

"Heh heh, I see there's a lot of explanation I must provide for you, Doctor."

The only thing I can do is sit back and listen. I've heard millions of situations in my time, but this one takes the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Doctor's Mask

After that whole talk with Yoshimura, Kaneki took me to this place called the HySy ArtMask Studio. From what I've been told is that since I'm staying here for a while, they insist that I get a mask. Yoshimura says that it is necessary to keep my identity a secret especially from the CCG. I really didn't like the whole idea about those investigators stealing a Ghoul's Kagune and turning it what they called Quinques. It makes me wonder how the hell did I not hear about this?

We arrived at the HySy ArtMask Studio. The person who runs this place looked at us when we came in. He's a Ghoul alright, for one his red and black eyes are showing. He must have a lot of pride to not be afraid to show them.

"Kaneki," said the man as he smiled, "Who's your friend?"

"Uta, this is the Doctor," said Kaneki, "He's like me, but he's new."

"You're not kidding." Uta stood up from his chair and walk over to me. He took a whiff at my scent as he said, "You're half Ghoul, but half something else. It's not human that's for sure."

"I'm a Time-Lord." I said.

"Time-Lord?" His smile grew as he gently grab my arm to lead me to the stool he was sitting on, "Please sit. Tell me more about yourself."

I sat down as I said, "Well I save the universe throughout time and space."

"Oh, so you're an actual alien from outer space?"

"Yes, but a very kind alien unlike the others who try to destroy or take over planet Earth."

"I see, but what reason do you need to save the humans for?"

"Humans are not the only people that live on this Earth. There's Silurians, and now I have you Ghouls to worry about too. I really don't need a reason to save Earth. I do it because it's in my nature."

I noticed that during our conversation he's been sketching on his art pad. I could barely see what he's drawing about. "I've noticed that you can control your transformation. When Kaneki became a Ghoul he told me the reason why he wears an eye patch is because he can't control it when he's hungry."

"I'm still new to everything about being a Ghoul, but I know how to control myself."

"Then I hope you can control your Ghoul side as much as your Time-Lord side."

...

When I came back to Anteiku, I went back inside my TARDIS to have a new change in wardrobe. Since Kaneki was curious enough to see what my girl looks like on the inside, I allowed him to come in. "Wow!" he said, "This place is so big! But wait, how come it looks so small on the outside?"

"Time-Lord science that it's too difficult for earthlings to understand. All I can say is that it has the Chameleon Arch setting to disguise the entire ship."

He followed me into the wardrobe room. Since my blue suit was ruined by Shian, I had to wear these regular casual clothes that the people of Anteiku provided for me. Now that I'm back in the TARDIS I can dress back into my own clothes.

"Where on Earth did you get all of these clothes?" said Kaneki as he was looking through them.

I said, "My TARDIS usually provides clothes for me, but sometimes I would bring clothes in from the outside."

I took out the mask that Uta made for me. It's quite remarkable how he created it to suite me. It's a half mask that has an image of space. There's even a black zipper where the mouth is. I picked out the outfit I wanted to dress in and went into the changing room real quick.

I dress in a black pinstripe suit, black and blue converse, a dark blue collar shirt, and a black tie. To add the attire I put on the mask to see how it looks and feels. It's comfortable, I can breath pretty easily, and I think it matches the suit. When I came out of the dressing room I asked Kaneki, "Well, what do you think?"

He took a moment to take in the sight as he said, "Wouldn't it be difficult to fight in a suit?"

"Fight? No no no, I'm not one to fight."

"Oh, well it's fine and all, but eventually you're going to have to defend yourself. Especially against other Ghouls. I can show you how to use your Kagune."

"Please Kaneki, with all due respect." I took off my mask as I pocket it, "With my way of handling situations. I try using my words than tactical skills."

"Does it work every time?"

"... Half of the time. But I prefer doing things my way first then go... to darker solutions."

"I can tell you've taken the other solution more than your own."

"At times some people just give me no other choice."

"Doctor,"

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing in Tokyo in the first place?"

"Oh I wanted to go to someplace new. Well actually this place isn't new to me. I've heard of it, I've seen it, but I've never really spend time here. I've spent so much time in the UK that I've haven't given other places a chance. Also I wanted to find a new companion to come with me."

"Have others came with you to space?"

"Yes,"

"Well why did they just stop?"

"...Some leave, some die, and some...get lost... I've never like being alone, and yet somehow it seems like I should be alone just to protect the people from going into a worse fate."

"...I know the feeling."

I looked at Kaneki in surprise. I really wonder what this boy have gone through.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Doctor's Kagune

Kaneki insisted that I shouldn't go alone at night. I had no choice but to let him come with me. Also I don't know my way around here so it's best to have someone to help you not get lost. Especially in a place like this.

"What exactly is your plan Doctor?" asked Kaneki.

"I really don't have much of a plan. With most of my life I simply wing it when I'm saving the universe."

"Isn't that kind of bad? Or does it work most of time."

"...Sometimes."

Kaneki sighed as he said, "Well we're not going to find other ghouls just by walking around Tokyo. I know a place where we can go."

...

Kaneki lead me to a deserted area of unfinished construction. Kaneki had no trouble climbing high on the metal poles. I had to take my time to get up to the height where he's at. Once Kaneki gave me a hand to sit on one of the ledges with him, I asked, "So is this one of the places that Ghoul go to?"

"Most likely." he said, "Some individual Ghouls will come here with a human to dine upon them. I rather have you convince at least one Ghoul before you can just go convince the bigger groups."

"Ah starting me off small I see."

I took a look at Kaneki's mask which made me curious. It's quite scary when you take a good look at it. The mask even covers his right eye. I asked him, "I'm guessing Uta made that made for you huh?"

"Yes he did."

"I wonder, why he design it that way to match your personality."

Kaneki looked at me questionably, he said, "What do you mean?" Before I could even open my mouth all of a sudden we heard laughter in the air. We look down to see what seems to be a couple having a grand time. When I took a whiff of their scents. The woman is human, and the male is a Ghoul. Ever since my transformation as a Ghoul, my senses doubled.

"Let me deal with the fighting." said Kaneki.

"If it comes to it." I said.

When the male Ghoul finally exposed his Kagune to her. We quickly jump in between them as I told the woman to run. "My dinner!" shouted the male Ghoul, "You fucks!" He immediately attacked but Kaneki countered his Kagune with his own. From what I've been told, Kaneki has a Rinkaku Kagune, this Ghoul has a Bikaku Kagune.

Once Kaneki pinned him he said, "You can eat later. First off my friend here would like a word with you. Go on, Doctor!"

I walk over to the Ghoul and I told Kaneki to release him so I can talk to him standing up. He was hesitant but he followed my orders. Once the Ghoul was back on his feet he gave me this angry look with those red and black eyes. He asked me, "So what the hell do you want from me?"

"You know there's a better way to live as a Ghoul than hunting down humans."

"Oh really? What the hell will that be?"

"You can eat the humans that are already dead. The people of Anteiku can provide help to other Ghouls that don't need to take lives from humans."

"..." he burst out laughing, "Those weak feckless Ghouls? I've heard of the people of Anteiku before. Their logic is utterly stupid, if we continue to wait for a fucking human to take their own life, we'll all starve! So no thanks you worthless Ghoul. Now if you excuse me, I need to chase after my dinner."

"I'm not going to let you do that."

"Oh really? Doctor, right? What the fuck are you going to do about it, Doc?"

"Don't push me." My voice became stern.

"Tell you what, instead of pushing you. How about I kill you and send you back to the people of Anteiku as an example?"

When he attacked he was hit away from me by Kaneki's Kagune. "It's okay Doctor," said Kaneki, "Some Ghouls are just too stubborn to see that there's a better way to live."

"It's not the fact that we're stubborn." said the male Ghoul getting back up with the help of his green Bikaku, "It's the fact that we must live this way. My whole life, I've been taught that human beings are nothing but cattle, and we must feed on them to live. WELL I WANNA LIVE!"

When he ran right at us his Bikaku got past Kaneki's Rinkaku and pierced him through the right shoulder. Something within me kicked in, and my heart's beat loudly within my chest. I dropped to my knees when I started feeling pain in the lower part of my back. That's when I heard Shian's voice in my head.

She laughed as she said, "Are you really going to be on your knees and let your friend die, Doctor? Tch, so much as the greatest hero in the universe."

"You, why the hell haven't you disappeared?" I said.

"Your bitch merged us so don't act so fucking suprised that I'm still around. Well are you going to help him or be the stubborn pacifist that you are?"

I watched Kaneki fighting off the other Ghoul. Kaneki is trying so hard to not kill him, and yet he's getting hurt for my sake... Kaneki... it was you who I've should've chose, not Shian. You've would've been the perfect new companion.

When the Ghoul's shinning tail pierced right through Kaneki's left leg that's when I got right back up. Something burst from my lower back, but I knew what it was. My cyan and golden Rinkaku pinned the Ghoul against the concrete ground. But when I did it, my four tentacles pierced through his four moving limbs. As for his Bikaku, Kaneki helped pinned it down as well.

"Oooo, so the Doctor does have a Ghoulish side." said Shian as she snickered in my head.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." I said, "I was hoping to avoid this too."

"Well the hell are you talking about?" said the Ghoul.

"If Ghouls like you are too stubborn to understand. Then I have no choice but to find a cure to turn you all into human. But for me to do that... I need a lab rat."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Eating

I woke up suddenly when my TARDIS notified me that Kaneki is outside waiting for me to let him in. I got up still in my regular pajama clothes, and went out of my bedroom to go to the console room. "I'm coming I'm coming." I said while trying to wake up. When I open the door Kaneki greeted me with a smile as he said, "Morning Doctor. I brought you some breakfast and some for the other Ghoul." He was holding the wrapped up human meat in his hands.

"Thank you Kaneki, come on in." I said as I let him into the TARDIS and brought him over to the kitchen.

When he put the wrapped meat on the counter he asked me, "How many rooms do you have in this TARDIS?"

"Too many to count." I said. I open the refrigerator to look through what I can.

"Before you were turned into a ghoul," said Kaneki, "Did you mostly ate human food?"

"Most of the time when I visit here. But I eat other delicacies from different planets. Since Ghouls can't eat human food with the exception of coffee. I wonder how my taste buds will handle it?"

I took several different food from the planets I've visited. The hamburger from planet earth is the first. At first bite my gag reflex immediately kicked in. Luckily I have a trash can next to me to spit it out.

"Not good huh?" said Kaneki.

"It tasted like it's been spoiled for days! That really is a disappointment!"

When I picked up the Jubba food from the planet Warlom Kaneki asked, "That's supposed to be food?"

"From another planet called Warlom. It's meat from the livestock they raise."

"Can it be edible to humans?"

"Some foods yes but the Jubba is poisonous to human. You're still part human so I rather not let you take the risk."

"But you barely knew about the existence of Ghouls right? What's the chance of you getting poisoned now that you're part Ghoul?"

"That's a good question, Kaneki. With my Time Lord biology still intact I'll be able to expel it from my system. Well here goes nothing."

I took a bite and my face scrunched up for it was too sour. It was like eating a hundred candy Warheads at once! I spat it out before I could even consume it. "Same?" said Kaneki.

"No, sour! Oh my gosh I think I should have a glass of water if I'm going to continue this food taste test!"

I quickly grab a glass and drank water to rinse out the sour flavor. "Okay onto to the Tumina, from planet Hanzomin." I picked up the jelly substance.

"Why is it glowing blue?" he asked.

"Tumina is an amphibian from the Hanzomin's waters. They eat the heart."

As I took a bite, all of a sudden it tasted quite sweet. Not up to the point that makes me want to spit it out though. The original taste to Tuminas have some fish taste but it's a little sour too. But not anymore, it's the opposite it now taste sweet like eating a cake. "This one isn't so bad. Here take a bite."

I hand it to him and he did so. He was surprise enough that he himself didn't spit it out. He said, "It's really sweet."

"It's good to know that we can eat other things besides human meat. Tell you what. If I can taste test the other foods from different planets. I can go and bring some back so other ghouls can try it."

"You do realize this will be a great change to the Ghoul society right? We can finally no longer have to eat humans."

"True but here's the thing. I feel the Tuminas satisfying my stomach, but it won't boost my RC cells. If we move to other food substances, then that means the price of giving up our Kagunes. But I hope that won't be too much of a problem."

"Not for me at least. I'm not too sure about the others."

"Right, hopefully I can find one that can. If not... Well I've tried. I better check up on that Ghoul, thank you for the meat packages."

"Um, did you need anything, Doctor?"

"No, Kaneki. But thank you for asking. Tell Yoshimura about the taste test today. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear about it."

"Definitely. Oh, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"If it's alright with you, can I accompany you if you leave to gather these foods?"

This is new, usually it's me asking the humans to come with me. "Sure." I said with a smile. "I'll let you know once the day comes."

He seemed happy about it so he took off to tell Yoshimura. I picked up the meat packages and went into the holding cells in the lab where I've kept the Ghoul from last night.

"Hungry?" I asked him from the other side of the glass wall that separates us.

"Go fuck yourself you freakish hybrid!" he yelled.

"I don't starve my guests. You should be grateful that you're not stuck with a psychopath. Wait, I'm a mad man with a blue box... Does that categorize me under psychopath?"

"You're about to see one in a few seconds."

"Relax I'm only joking. Nothing wrong with a little humor to lighten the mood."

I tap on the glass wall twice and it open up a hole big enough to hand him the meat package. After that the hole closed up and I ask him, "So before I start getting into scientist mode. Mind if you tell me your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just you're my test subject. Doesn't mean I don't bother to get to know you."

"...The names Yuka."

"Great, you may not like me now. But I guarantee you I will find a cure to make you all human."

"What you makes you think we even want to be human?!"

"Probably because it's better that way. I'm pretty sure every Ghoul is already tired of the CCG hunting them down. I know I would."

"So what's up with you? What kind of hybrid are you?"

"Well I'm not human if that's what you're asking. I'm a TimeLord who is now part Ghoul."

"So how the hell did that happen?"

"I was nearly killed by one of your kind. So short story that Ghoul was killed by another and my old girl merged our biological systems together."

"How?"

"It's no use trying to explain to him." said Shian who appeared next to me, "Some Ghouls are like Humans. They just can't piece the puzzle together themselves."

"It doesn't matter." I said, "Soon I'll find a cure to turn myself back to who I was before. It'll be the same for all of you."

After he ate I got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Britain's CCG's Investigator

In the admist of working on the cure there was someone knocking on the front of the TARDIS door. "How many people know that you're even here?" asked Yuka.

"Not many," I answered, "It must be one of the people of Anteiku."

I drop what I was doing and walked over to the console room to open the door. I see that it was the little Ghoul girl Hinami. "Is something wrong, Hinami?" I asked.

"It's Kaneki and Touka! They're fighting against CCG Investigators down at the east of the 20th ward!"

"Get back inside of Anteiku and stay there until I return with them. I'll put a stop to this I promise!"

I quickly just put on a jacket, took my screwdriver, and my mask. I ran over to the place Hinami mentioned and see Kaneki and Touka trying their hardest to keep the CCG Investigators at bay. There's only two of them and yet they're giving my new friends a hard time.

Kaneki is dealing with a man with black hair, and Touka is dealing with a woman with red hair. Wait... that ginger woman. Why does she look familiar?

"If you think you can get a bite out of me you're dead wrong sunshine!" she shouted. That sass is undeniably familiar. That's Donna Noble!

Donna is using a red Bikaku as a Quinque. Why is she an Investigator?! The Donna I know doesn't do this!

I quickly took out my sonic and deactivated their Quinques so the Kagunes can die. It's terrible that the CCG would used a Ghoul's Kagune as a weapon. I know that Donna is better than this.

"Doctor?!" said both Kaneki and Touka. I stand in the middle between my friends and the Investigators.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my Quinque?!" shouted Donna, "This was my all time favorite you stinking Ghoul!"

"Please, I'm begging you to go back to where you came from. We mean no harm."

"Yeah I bet once we turn our back you'll kill us right away!" shouted Donna's partner I'm guessing.

"You have my word. We don't kill humans period."

"Wait," said Donna, "You're British right?"

"I've spent a lot of time in the UK but I'm not an actual citizen."

"What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask the same thing. Is Japan's CCG in so much need of help that they turn to Britain's assistance?"

"Don't get smart with me Ghoul!"

Donna suddenly attack me with just her fists! I blocked her futile attacks but she's not willing to give up. She even has some new skills I've haven't seen before. She swept my legs off the ground and punched me in the stomach.

"Doctor!" shouted Kaneki as he rushed over to get her away from me.

"Doctor?" said Donna. Oh no!

"Stay back!" I shouted as I got up on my own.

"Doctor who exactly?" she said.

I can't allow her to remember. That defense mechanism can only work once in a while. I know it's been years since my last encounter with her, but I can't risk it now.

"Please just go," I said, "We don't want to fight anyone."

All of a sudden a bunch of Ghouls appeared and attack the Investigators. I quickly released my Rinkaku to protect them but at a price. I had to take the damage.

Kaneki and Touka immediately helped me keep the other Ghouls away from them. "Just one problem after another." I complained.

"What are the Clowns doing here?!" said Touka.

"Clowns?" I said.

"They're another organization of Ghouls."

"Kill the rest! Take the Newcomer!" shouted one the of masked clown Ghouls. Newcomer? Just which of us are they talking about? The Investigators or me?

My question was answered when two of them came after me. Kaneki protect me from them with his Rinkaku. I used my own to protect the Investigators.

There's ten of the Clown Ghouls here. Kaneki and Touka seemed to be doing just fine on their own but I'm left to keep Donna and her partner alive. "EVERYBODY STOP!" I screamed.

I whip out my sonic to shatter the glass all around us and set the car alarms off. It shocked the Clown Ghouls so much that it put them to a halt.

"Leave my friends and the Investigators alone! If it's me you want then I'll come along quietly!"

One of the Clowns that has a black mask with two dotted white eye and crescent smile walked up to me and said, "Then do whatever I say, and no one get's hurt."

"Doctor, we can't just-," said Kaneki but I interrupted him.

"I'll be fine. I'll come back once this mess is all over."

"Don't be foolish the Clowns are a vicious organization!" shouted Touka.

"Maybe so but I don't have a choice at this point! Ghouls and Humans shouldn't be fighting each other. Make sure the Investigators are out of danger."

I walked up to Kaneki and gave him a key to my TARDIS. I whispered to him, "Take care of Yuka, the Ghoul I still have back in my TARDIS."

When everyone was quiet I've finally said, "I'll go with you. Just leave them out of this."

The dark Clown grabbed me by the arm and had me follow them to who knows where I'm going now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Clowns

I'm at their base but I'm not treated so kindly. That got me restrained in chains to a chair, and I'm blindfolded so I can't see. They haven't attempted to remove my mask yet. I don't know what they're waiting for, but I have a feeling there's someone important here who wants to meet me. Whatever this is about I'll find out soon.

I heard someone enter the room. As those footsteps came closer I've felt hands removing the blindfold and mask. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I see who's my captor. It was a man who wears a red and blue mask. The blue crosses are eyes and there are blue lips that look plump. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I believe I'm the one who asks the questions here." He took off his masks to reveal black hair and cold blue eyes. "But just to get introductions over with. I'm Jux, also known as Laughing Blood."

"I'm the Doctor," I said, "Now how about you have me unchained from this chair so we can have a civil conversation?"

Out of nowhere he came closer to take in my scent. It felt awkward that I couldn't help but try to move away. He grip my chin to hold me still until he was finished. As he looked at me he said, "You're nowhere near human like that Eyepatch kid."

Eyepatch kid? Is he talking about Kaneki?

He said, "But you are one eyed. You have Shian's scent."

"You know Shian?" I said.

"She's also known as The Cyan Jester. She was my assistant. So tell me."

His red and blue Koukaku crawled out and wrap around his right arm. When it wrapped around his fingers to create claws he dig them into my left shoulder making me scream out and bleed.

"Why do you have Shian's Rinkaku?"

"Your assistant tried to eat me! I was saved and so here I am, part Ghoul, part TimeLord."

"TimeLord? What exactly is that supposed to mean? Where is Shian?!"

"She's dead. I was saved and now I'm living off some of her parts. Plain and simple."

"No, you're protecting someone. Who saved you?!"

No matter how much pain he delivers me, I can't give him Kaneki's name. I can't.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another."

"I don't know."

"Oh I know you know. It's written all over your face."

"No matter what you do to me I'll won't give in. Torture is not new to me so do whatever you want."

He was silent but he took his claws out of my shoulder. Surprisingly the wound healed up twice as fast. "Even so, I'll enjoy every suffering you will endure. So while you're staying here."

He walked behind me as he dug his claws into the middle of my back. I've never screamed so much in my life. The pain was excruciating as Jux drag out my four tentacles of my Rinkaku and pinned them with sharp stakes to the ground. "There's no way I'm going to let you rest comfortably, Doctor." said Jux, "I'll be back tomorrow. Until then, just sit tight."

He left me alone finally, but damn this pain is unbearable! It's like having your intestines pulled out and pinned against a wall!

I heard the laughter of Shian echoing through the room. She appeared in front of me as she said, "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Really? I thought I was only feeling a pinch."

"Well that's my superior to you. He loves torturing his captives. Even let's me join him."

"You're both sick then."

"It's our nature to hurt humans for pleasure. Even other Ghouls."

She place her hand on my cheek. I shrug it off as I said, "Don't touch me!"

"Aww what's the matter?"

She walk behind me to wrap her arms around my shoulders. "Don't you want me to comfort the pain?"

"You'll only amp it up if I know your twisted mind."

"He's going to starve you, you know? Ghouls can't even handle a day without eating human flesh."

"Are you forgetting that I'm a TimeLord? I can go on days without eating."

"But you're also part Ghoul now. You're digestive system is a little more different. I eat another to live. I know I will too be eaten like I did. I just hope I taste good."

"What was that about?"

"A Ghoul's little creed. You should live by it. Since it includes for all living things."

"As if, why don't you just move on already?"

"In case if you haven't notice we are one now. My soul is now a part of yours. So why don't you just accept me already?"

"Once I find a cure you'll be gone. I'll won't have that Ghoul side of me anymore."

"You say that now. Just wait, you'll accept me into your life."

She finally went away to leave me at peace. Well at least try to be at peace. I can't believe that Ghoul dug out my Rinkaku and stake them to the ground. The pain is too much that I'm beginning to pass out. Until some other visitor decided to come in.

It was the dark masked Clown Ghoul, the one who brought me here. "I see that Laughing Blood has already begun his work on you." he said.

"Yeah, I guess he loved Shian that much." I said, "So what do you want?"

"Just checking how you're doing."

"Oh I'm just peachy."

"So what are you? Your scent it weird but it's tantalizing."

"I'm not all sure if you'll believe me. I'm a TimeLord."

"TimeLord? So you can control time?"

"Not exactly. So what's your name, Clown?"

"Shadow Puppet."

"Your real name?"

"...Lin. So what's your real name?"

"I've left my real name behind back on my planet."

"Wait so you're an alien?"

"Of course, how could you not figured that out? I mean come on some strange being in Japan who has a different scent from humans?"

"Point taken."

"I would ask you if you could take these stakes out of my Rinkaku, but I guess that's a no right?"

"If I even try Laughing Blood will do the same thing to me. "So what kind of Kagune do you have? I don't think I've seen it."

"It's an Ukaku."

"Oh, a speed Ghoul then. That's neat."

"So how did Shian died?"

"Can't say. I wasn't conscious after she did a good number on me."

"How did you get her Rinkaku though?"

"Lin, it's only going to be difficult to understand if I try to explain it. Also it's hard to explain things when you're in incredible pain."

"Right. Just try not to think about it much."

"Yeah that's going to be really hard, Lin. Why did you brought me here?"

"This is more a revenge thing for Laughing Blood. Honestly I didn't really much care about Shian. I'm glad she's gone... Tell you what. I'll get you out of here, but only if you help me find a friend of mine."

"What friend is that?"

"His name is Uta. He used to be a Clown member."

"...You're kidding?"

"No. Wait you know him?"

"Yeah, he's the one who made my mask."

He looked at my mask that's on the floor and he picked it up. "I'll keep this safe for you. In the meanwhile hang in there. I need to think of a way to get you outta here with no problem."

"Oh yeah take your time. It's only pain."

Then again, it feels like pain has been my only friend for the past years. But I eased it with the thought of Donna Noble. Oh Donna what happened to you while I was gone?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Laughing Blood's Torture Game

I woke up when someone entered the room with a cart full of surgical tools. It was Laughing Blood getting prepared to start with my torture. "What good will it do for you to torture me, Jux?" I said.

"It makes me feel better." he simply replied.

He brought out a hyperdermic needle that's containing some kind of liquid substance.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Something to paralyze your RC cells."

"Don't, whatever drug you're about to inject it might kill me!"

"What do you mean?"

"TimeLords are sensitive to medication. It might make me sick, or it might kill me!"

"...Well, let's find out."

He held my head back and force my right eyelids to open. As he stuck the needle in, and the medication enter my veins. I cried out in pain so loud that I can barely contain my agony. Once it was all gone from the needle, he pulled it out. The medication began to burn my body on the inside.

As I twitch and struggle, I tried to concentrate on expelling it. It took most of my strength to exhale it out. I gagged and cough out whatever was left of the medication.

"What the hell was that?" said Jux.

"Something that shouldn't even be in my system." I managed to say. "You can try to keep doing it, but I'll only exhale it."

"Huh, that is disappointing. Either way, I can get your skin to open easily."

He released his Koukaku to merge with his right arm again. He tore my jacket off and he dug his claws into my chest to make three cuts. While I struggle and scream he was able to keep them open with these hooks on wires.

"You like games right?" Jux asked.

"Go to hell!" I shouted at him.

"Oh come on, Doctor. Don't be a bad sport now. You've played Never-Have-I-Ever right? The drinking game?"

"The hell is that?"

"Oh well my version is a little different. You see these twelve hooks inside your cuts are questions. Each question you must answer truthfully for me to take these hooks out. But the Never-Have-I-Ever only works if you answered the question that you have done it. So if you say that you didn't, the hooks won't come out."

"What's the bloody point to this game then?!"

"Oh to have a little fun, maybe laugh, and definitely to enjoy your suffering. Let's begin."

Dammit this better go quick. I'm bleeding out pretty bad from these cuts.

"Never have I ever killed anyone."

"I've have killed." I answered.

"Oh, so you're not all that innocent as I thought you were."

He took one hook out but he yanked it which tore some skin off. He laughed when I cried out in pain.

"Question 2. Never have I ever fell in love with a Human."

"Yes I have."

When I prepared myself for the second hook to be yanked out. He just held the wire in his hand as he asked me, "Who was it?"

"That's none of your business I've answered your question truthfully."

"Yes but I want the whole truth."

"... Her name was Rose."

"Did you kissed her?"

"...Yes."

"Did you had sex with her?"

"No,"

"Now is that the truth?"

"Yes it's the truth!"

"Why not?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! GAH!"

He pulled the hook to prove that he was. So I had no choice but to answer the question, "... We didn't actually go into a relationship. She was my companion. I've started having feelings for her but we never went far."

"...How boring."

He finally yanked the hook out. "Question 3. Never have I ever, ate a Human."

"At least not alive."

"No way. How can you not eat a human alive? That's when you get to taste the real flavors."

"I may be part Ghoul, but it doesn't mean I have to act like a ravaging monster."

"Well I don't like the answer so the hook stays in. Never have I ever left someone behind."

I've thought about the people who I couldn't save. That I didn't have a choice but to leave them behind.

"Yes." I answered.

"Who?"

"Too many too count."

He started giggling, "You really are a bad boy." He yanked the third hook out. Just one more hook in the first cut.

"Question 4. Never have I ever lied to someone that everything was going to be alright."

"Yes, many times."

"So you enjoy giving people false hope?"

"No I don't! It helps them to keep fighting to keep on going!"

"Even though you knew that deep down inside the people you lied to were never going to make it?"

"...Yes."

All those people. Who put their faith in me... I let them all down. What's worse I keep on repeating it.

"It seems letting people down is your most worst torture isn't it, Doctor?" said Jux giggling at my anguish. "Compare to physical pain it means nothing. But to your psyche it means more."

"He's getting to his mark on you, Doctor." said Shian who appeared next to me.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted

Jux just laughed even more. "Oh this is so much fun!" he said as he yanked the fourth hook out. Now my first cut can heal, just two more cuts to be unhooked by 8 others.

"Question 5. Never have I ever slept with someone."

"Now you're just being perverted."

"Oh but I like to get to know you. I like to know what makes you tick. So answer the question."

"...Yes I have."

"How many times?"

"AS IF THAT'S YOUR BUSINESS!"

He tug on the hooks to cause me more pain. "It's been centuries I've haven't had any pleasures!" I shouted, "I've only gave myself to one."

"Centuries? Oh you must be ancient then! But you only had sex with just one person? She must be very special then. It is a she right?"

"Yes it's a she!"

"What's her name?"

"... I don't remember."

"What? Don't lie."

"It's the truth I don't remember!"

Why can't I remember her name?... I ... I don't even remember what she looks like!

"I do," said Shian with that evil grin of hers, "I'm taking away all of those precious memories of yours. Soon you won't even remember all of those companions you so loved."

"GIVE THEM BACK! THOSE ARE MY MEMORIES! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE THEM!"

"What the hell are you shouting about?" said Jux who was surprised by my outburst.

"You're finally losing it Doctor." said Shian, "No one can see me but you."

"The moment I get free you're the first person I'm getting rid of!"

"Oh, and I thought you stopped killing. Oh wait, you're already a killer. Since the day you were born."

Her eyes changed into black red. The true eyes of a Ghoul.

"Oh," said Jux as he seem to understand now. He yanked the hook out from my second cut and said, "You're Schizophrenic. Question 6. How do you have that voice in your head?"

"PISS OFF! I'M DONE WITH THIS GAME!"

My Rinkaku reacted violently as it freed itself from the stakes. It aimed at him, and just when I thought I had him. Another Kagune was released from him, a red and blue Rinkaku! He pierced my own Rinkaku with his which hurt like hell! I look as his Rinkaku more closely as I saw that it cling more to his waist and shoulders. Like if there's armor growing from it.

"What are you?" I said, "Another hybrid with two Kagunes?"

"Not exactly." he said, "I guess you've never heard of a Kakuja."

"Kakuja?"

"A Ghoul who cannibalize on their own. You should try it, Ghouls and Humans are both appetizing."

"You're sick!"

"Don't knock it till you try it, Doctor. Even though you're part TimeLord, you also have to embrace your Ghoul side. Now, answer my question. Who's inside your head?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Comparing Pasts

Laughing Blood finally left me alone to heal. That was definitely a gruesome game and I don't want to play it again.

"Poor little Doctor," said Shian appearing to me once again, "You're the most powerful being in the entire universe, and yet you're reduce to less than worthless."

"Why are you taking away my memories?" I said, "Give them back to me! They're not yours!"

"Not like I'm doing it on purpose."

"What?"

"During each denial of your Ghoul self. Every precious memory turns over to me. In other words it seems like your body is favoring me to be it's new master."

Impossible! My body choosing someone else to control it?!

"Let's take a trip down to memory lane shall we?"

Suddenly the entire room disappeared and I was unbound by those awful chains. As I look around I see we're... home? I recognize these hallways. I'm back in the Lungbarrow house! "So this is your first home?" said Shian.

"I wouldn't call it a home exactly. For I wasn't always welcomed here."

Down the hallway I saw my younger self exiting from my room. "You were blonde?" asked Shian.

"That's my first body," I said, "Also my most weakest. I couldn't defend myself from anyone, not even from words."

The scene changed to a different place on Gallifrey. I was being chased down by other peers in the streets who dislike me very much. When they caught up to me they beaten me down with their fists and kicks. "Die you stupid half-breed!" All three of the bullies kept of repeating to me.

"Even then you were only half?" asked Shian, "What else are you?"

"... How could I forget? I was half Human on my mother's side."

"Leave him alone you bastards!" shouted that voice I thought I've long forgotten. The little dark haired boy came running to my rescue. chasing the bullies away from me. "So there was one TimeLord that took pity on you?" said Shian.

"No not pity." I said, "More like similarities. He wasn't a half-breed like me though. He was different in personality from everyone else. But sadly in the end, I lost him too."

"And so he became your enemy. Known as the Master."

The scene suddenly changed again. We are now back in Tokyo? "What's this?" I said, "I don't recognize this memory."

"It's mine." said Shian.

We saw her younger self crying over the dead bodies of adult Ghouls. Man and woman, mother and father. In front of the them are two CCG Investigators. "MOM! DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Sir, do we take her in instead?" asked the blonde haired Investigator.

"No, she's a Ghoul, and all Ghouls must be exterminated!" said the light brown haired Investigator.

Her Rinkaku burst out and killed the blonde Investigator quickly. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted the other investigator as he lashed out at her with his Koukaku Quinque. She killed him off too with the help of her blind rage.

When they were both dead she kneeled back down next to her parents. "I'm sorry," she said, "I eat another life to live. I know I will too be eaten like I did. I just hope I taste good."

I didn't expect her next action. She began eating her parents along with the Investigators. "You're also a Kakuja, Shian?" I said, "Why would you eat your parents?"

"I didn't want to see their Kagunes being turned into Quinques. So I did the most honorable thing I can do for them and myself. We all get eaten one way or another." She suddenly crack her neck on both sides to relieve whatever stress she was feeling. It sounded awful. Like if she wanted to snap her own neck all the way.

The scene change again to show one of my most darkest memories. The Master and I were being beaten up brutally by another TimeLord, Torvic. When he was going to kill me, the Master did the unthinkable and killed him. It pains me till this day seeing this memory.

"This memory is false." said Shian. I looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, Shian?"

"Tch, you lie so much that you even lie to yourself. How pathetic."

She snap her fingers to show this true memory. The roles were switched... I killed him?

Torvic was beating the Master in the river Lethe. When I saw all that blood flowing in the river I couldn't take it. I snapped because I didn't want to lose my only friend I had. With unknown strength I tackled him. I kept on punching him until I bashed his skull in but even then I still kept on going.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I kept on shouting while Torvic's blood showered me. "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE DETEST US SO MUCH?! WHAT THE HELL HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! DIE! DIE! ALL OF YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!"

"Stop." I said, "Please stop this!" I watch my younger self unleash this monster that I've tried so hard to contain. "This isn't me! THIS IS NOT YOU DOCTOR!"

I ran to him to stop this. When I got near him he turned around suddenly to face me. He grabbed me by the neck as I looked at him in the eyes. The eyes of a Ghoul.

"We were pathetic then!" He growled the sentence at me, "We're pathetic now! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU ASKED DEATH TO REVISE THIS MEMORY AND MADE OUR ONLY FRIEND BELIEVE HE KILLED HIM! YOU'RE WORSE THAN TORVIC! YOU'RE WORSE THAN SHIAN! YOU'RE WORSE THAN LAUGHING BLOOD!"

I heard Shian burst with laughter. "Even your past self abominates you! This is why your body is favoring me instead!"

I can't get out of my own grip! I'm being choked by my former self! What can I do?

"I'm sorry," I said weakly.

"What?" he said.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could endure the pain back then. I wish I could live with the fact I killed someone with my bare hands. It's true, I'm worse than any monster in this universe. I lie and lie because I can't even handle my own truth... I'm sorry."

My former self was more surprised at my words. Nonetheless he was calming down and his Ghoul eyes were fading away. Before I knew it the scene changed again. We're back in Tokyo and it's raining. "Oh goodie," said Shian, "Another memory of mine."

Shian is now in her early teens, running down the street with a blonde haired boy who's the same age. They were running for their lives away from the two other CCG Investigators.

"You just had to save that fucking human!" shouted Shian at her friend I'm assuming.

He said, "I couldn't just let him get hit by a car! He's just a kid!"

"So fucking what! That human could be CCG's future Investigator! Next time you see a kid gonna get hit by a car just let it happen!"

"You had no sympathy for humans whatsoever do you?" I said to Shian.

"Because human are our enemy and our food source," she said, "I don't give a fuck if a human child dies."

"How cold of you."

One of the Investigators use a green and purple Koukaku to lunge at her friend. He took action to use his green and yellow Ukaku to block it. The other Investigator quickly used his Bikaku Quinque to pierce through the boy's Kagune. He got stab through the stomach and out the back.

"RYUGA!" Shian screamed his name. Her Rinkaku burst out and destroyed the Investigator's Bikaku. Killing him in the process the other Investigator took action to attack her with the Koukaku Quinque. She threw the dead Investigator at the oncoming Koukaku as a distraction. With incredible speed she destroyed the Koukaku and the Investigator.

"Ryuga!" She rushes over to her friend as she hold him in her arms. "Come on Ryuga get up!" she shouted, "Quit messing around we've gotta get going!"

"I can't, Shian." he said very weakly as blood was flowing out quickly from his wound and from his mouth. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to go on without me."

"What are you talking about?! Don't be silly! This is just a flesh wound you can heal from this!"

He chuckled lightly as he said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Shian. But I'm afraid I'm not much of a good partner."

"Ryuga, please don't do this to me. Don't leave me."

She started crying, "Who else am I gonna call idiot? Who else am I going care for? Who else am I going to fight the world with? I can't live without you Ryuga! We've shared so much suffering together! Don't make me carry this pain alone!"

"...You won't have to. I can be one with you. Just please do me this one favor... Eat me."

"...Ryuga."

"I don't want my Kagune used as a Quinque. Please, don't let them force me kill other Ghouls."

"...I will."

Suddenly both of them said together, "I eat another to live. I know I too will be eaten like I did. I just hope... I taste good."

Ryuga's eyes finally closed as we both saw that he passed away. I watched her devour Ryuga, including his Kagune.

"So tell me," said Shian, "If Kaneki dies will you do the same?"

I looked at her quite surprised that she even asked that question. Then I wonder, what if Kaneki asked me to do such a thing?

"Doctor!" shouted a new voice.

I snap out of my trance and find myself back in the torture room still chained to the chair. In front of me who called my name was Lin. "Lin?" I said.

"We're leaving."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Blood Lounge

Lin was quick about pulling the stakes out from my Rinkaku. "Be gentle! Be gentle!" I groaned the words out through clench teeth. Once my Rinkaku slithered into back into my body he got the chains off me. When I tried standing I nearly fell from the lack of not using my legs for a while.

Lin caught me before I fell and helped me straighten up. He asked me, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah I can. I didn't think my hunger as a Ghoul would weaken me this much."

"Well it's already been two days they haven't fed you. Don't worry I'll get you some flesh once we get out of here."

"Can we get out of here unnoticed?"

"Everyone is finally asleep. Even Laughing Blood and that guy is usually a night owl."

"Good, let's get out of here then."

I followed him out of this torture room and into a slightly lit hallway. I know the room I was trapped in was pretty dark too. "Why do you Clowns like to live in darkness?" I asked quietly to Lin.

"Most of us feel better in the darkness. Humans fear it more now that they know we're the ones who lurk within it."

"Not a very happy life then."

We took a left which leads to a bigger room that's up ahead. "Isn't the exit the other way?" I asked.

"This is mostly our escape root that we barely use. It's better than walking out the front door."

Lin suddenly stopped, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need you to close your eyes. You'll won't like the next room."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and he took hold of my right wrist to guide me into this room he doesn't want me to see. When we entered the room though a huge scent of blood hit me hard! I wanted to gag but my Ghoul side was finding it tantalizing. "Keep your eyes closed." said Lin, "We'll be out of here quick."

Even though he was guiding me. I stepped into something that's liquid and I slip as I fall to the ground, only to have more of it cover me. I was about to open my eyes until Lin cover them quick with his hand. "I'm sorry, Doctor! Come on we're almost to the exit."

He helped me stand back up and guided me out of this awful room. Once Lin said, "Okay, you can open your eyes again." I open them and look at myself. Besides my own, I have more blood on me now. Of all my 926 years I was never once covered in blood. I had blood on my hands because of all the people I let down. Though never was I ever once literally covered in it... It's sickening.

"I'll get you washed up once we're outta here okay?" said Lin, "Come on we gotta get-," Before he could finished his sentence. All of a sudden Lin was thrown against me as we were sent back into the room. This time I didn't have my eyes closed. What I saw all around me are humans staked, wired, dismembered, skinned! This room is the embodiment of horror gore!

The sight of it became too much for me that I vomited on the floor. "Shadow Puppet, how could you?" said the voice of Laughing Blood, "The Doctor is my new toy. You can't just steal my things without permission. That's very rude!"

When Lin stand up he unleased his Black Ukaku, "I can't let you torture him anymore!"

"Now Shadow Puppet. Since when have you developed sympathy for other Ghouls?"

"...I made a promise. I can't break it now!"

Lin rush towards him as the two attack each other. "This is weird, even for Shadow Puppet." said Shian as she appeared next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Shadow Puppet never gave out his name to anybody. Nor will he give a damn about other Ghouls. This can only mean one thing, that he would know you personally."

Lin? Who is he to me then? A future companion? Don't tell me he's like another River Song.

Laughing Blood slam his face so hard against the floor that his mask broke apart into half. Lin's face is finally exposed to me for the first time. When I saw it my jaw dropped, it was like looking an old friend again. The old friend of Donna Noble. "I guess today is the day you get eaten, Shadow Puppet."

"NO!"

I quickly rushed in with my Rinkaku out and send Laughing Blood across the room as his Koukaku was pierced with a stake. I looked at Lin and said, "You're Donna Noble's son aren't you?"

He looked at me in shock. His eyes though are like mine. Except his right is green, and his left is a Ghoul's eye. Half Human, half Ghoul. He looks so much like her, red hair with green eyes.

"I promised Great Grandad if I ever met you. Was to protect you no matter what."

"Wilfred..."

After all these years, I'm still letting my friends protect me. It's about time I take matters into my own hands.

Suddenly Laughing Blood got out of the stake and grab it to throw it at us. I quickly used my Rinkaku to grab it and toss it right back. He slice it in half with his Koukaku.

"Go." I said to Lin.

"What?! No I made a promise!"

When Laughing Blood came after us, there was no time to argue. I took out my Sonic Screwdriver and used it to cut down the bodies hanging by the wires to land on top of him. I grab Lin by the arm and we ran out of that nightmarish room. While on the run as we finally got outside, I put the Sonic Screwdriver into a specific setting.

I shove it into Lin's hands as I told him, "This will lead you to a friend of mine. You may have heard of him as Eyepatch."

"No way, him?! But wait you're coming with me right?"

"I can't, I'm in no shape to run. I can hold Laughing Blood long enough for you to escape."

"No Doctor I-,"

"PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

He became silent. "I can't have you die for me. Many have laid their lives for me and it still haunts me to this day that I couldn't save them! Please Lin, run and tell Kaneki about this place. I will see you again."

"DOCTOR!" I heard Laughing Blood getting closer.

"Go!"

"I'll come back! I promise!" He finally ran as fast as he could. When Laughing Blood came outside he said, "Where's Shadow Puppet?"

"Gone," I said, "You only have me to deal with."

"You think you can hold me off in your condition?"

"Till my last breath if I have to."

My Rinkaku lashes out at him, he quickly dodged the attack as his Koukaku tried to pierce my left shoulder. I moved out of the way and hit his Koukaku to the side so I can get an opening to attack him. Except it backfired on me and he grabbed my Kagune. "Heads up." he said.

I was thrown back into the building so far that I've ended up back in the bloody room. "Do you like our Blood Lounge?" he asked me, "We like to snack in here when we just want to relax."

"It's sick that's what it is." I said as I suddenly coughed up blood.

"Awww, is my toy finally giving out?"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

I attack with my Rinkaku again but one of them was cut off from me by him. "You don't have what it takes to be a true Ghoul." he said as he kicked me hard in the rib cage, sending me across the room as I landed on a pile of bodies. "You're weak, Doctor. If you really want to fight me so bad. Take a bite from these humans. They're still quite fresh."

I sat up and saw the humans underneath me. I wanted to vomit so bad but I kept my composure. Also I didn't want to do that over these poor souls. They deserve so much better than this. "No," I said, "I don't want to eat them. I don't want to eat anyone!"

"For us we have to eat humans to live. They are our power. Don't eat, then you're even more worthless than a human."

I stand up to get out of the pile of bodies. "Come on Spaceman!" I heard someone shot in my head.

"Donna?" I said.

She appeared in front of me as she said, "You were never one to give up so easily, Doctor. Now come on Spaceman! Show that twat who he's dealing with!"

She disappeared when Laughing Blood's Koukaku was aiming for my head. The last three tentacles of my Rinkaku reacted on its own to stop it. "Your reflexes are fucking slow you feckless neophyte!" shouted Shian as I realized she is now in control of my body.

She shoved the Koukaku into the ground so he could be stuck. Using my body she quickly stab him in both shoulder, and the last third tentacle pierced him through the stomach. "STOP IT YOU CAN'T USE ME FOR THIS!" I shouted at her.

"You wanna fucking live don't you?!" she said, "You have to fight to survive!"

"Shian, how could you?" said Laughing Blood even though he still has his smile, "I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" said Shian using my voice, "Don't make me laugh. I was only trying to get close so I can eat your Kagune."

"Heh heh, funny. I was doing the same thing."

Before I knew it I got hit so hard in the back of my head that I blacked out. So there's no trust between Laughing Blood and Shian. Now I'm stuck in the middle of their quarrel. What's going to happen to me?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: On My Own

I woke up in a very painful state. I find myself wrapped in wires around my body that are cutting deep into my skin. My body is outstretched, hanging in the air with these dead human bodies. So I'm still in the Blood Lounge. Great, just what I needed.

"Why bother to wake up?" said Shian standing in front of me in midair, "When you can just accept death here and now."

"... At this point," I said weakly, "I've seen so much of it... It doesn't sound so bad to finally give in."

"Then go ahead."

"Heh heh, I'm afraid it's going to take a while for me to die of blood loss."

"I mean just give up right now, so I can have your body."

"...Oh... Now that's something I can't do."

"Why? You're not making any good progress with it ever since we've merged."

"I rather have this body die with me. Than let it be run by a hungry demon."

"...Really?... You dare to call me a hungry demon? Well that's calling the kettle black."

"What are you talking about?"

"Another trip down memory lane then."

We dive into my memories as she took me back to the time when I was killing Torvic. "Why are we back here?"

"While gaining more of your memories. I didn't think you had more memories that are locked up by death herself. So let's go through of them all."

"Gods," said the Master looking so frightened and shock at what I've done.

"Koschei?" I said as I turned to him, with Torvic's blood all over me, "Koschei, are you alright?"

He nodded. We were silent but I see that the both of us are trying to think what to do in this awful situation. I finally said, "We're going to have to burn the body. Please help me."

"We can't."

"What?"

"If we burn it they'll find the ashes and identify him right away... We have to eat him."

"...Koschei that's crazy talk... You're kidding right?... We can't eat him!"

"What other choice do we have?! Torvic has a powerful family! They'll get us both executed!"

"... I can't-,"

He walked up to me and grab my arms as he said in a serious tone, "We have to eat him. There's no other way."

I went silent and we both got to work. We shared Torvic's body and ate his remains. Flesh, bone, everything. It made me sick to the core seeing this. "This isn't real." I said, "This is not me I wouldn't do this!"

"But you did." said Shian, "I don't have the power to manipulate your memories. All of this is the cold truth of your past."

"LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!"

Suddenly when we finished the job, Death appeared to us. "Are you here to pass judgment on us?" said Koschei.

"You eat what you kill." she said mostly to me. She place her cold dead hand on my left cheek as she said, "You have a future that's full of death. How would you like to be my apprentice? I can teach you many ways of death. You too can be a great Reaper."

"No, I don't want that." I said as I backed away.

"I can show you the many possibilities of your future, Doctor."

"What? Why did you call me Doctor?"

"That's your name. The name of everyone's end. You are born to carry out my legacy. All you had to do was eat what you killed."

"It was not my idea! If you want someone to be trained under you, choose Koschei! He has more the capability to being a Reaper than I am!"

She looked from me to him in confusion. When she walked up to him she place a hand on his head. After a moment passed I saw a small smile crept at the corner of her mouth. She walked back to me and said, "I'll take him, but only because I see how you two share the same fate."

"Please Death, just do me one favor. Please lock these memories from me. I don't want to remember."

"... If that is what you wish. But these memories will come back to you one day. Until then, you will know your real purpose in the universe."

The scene suddenly changed to show me on my own, wearing a red and orange hooded cloak. I'm walking in the city's streets inside the dome. It's night and I just entered into the market center. It's crowded here, full of all TimeLords and TimeLadies, including children. "What's up with this memory?" I said, "Why can't I remember?"

Shian giggled as she said, "Oh you're definitely going to love this memory."

Suddenly my former self stopped and just stood there in the middle of the market. What am I doing? Am I?... sniffing? I'm actually sniffing the air catching everyone's scent.

When I got close to him I can hear his thoughts, "Flesh...People...Flesh...Man... Woman... Child... Flesh. Flesh. Flesh. FLESH, FLESH, FLESH, FLESH!"

My former self didn't realized he was biting down on his hand so hard that he was bleeding. When he looked at it his eyes went wide. When tears suddenly formed and flowed down from his eyes, an old woman walked up to my former self. She smiled at me as she asked, "You're the boy from the Lungbarrow house right?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Come with me." She took my other hand that's not bleeding, and brought me inside one of the market tents. She sat me down on a comfy pillow on the floor that has a red rug. The woman started bandaging my bleeding hand after using Gallifreyan herbal medicines. "So, when did you first consume one of our own?"

"What?" I was too confused to understand what she was asking. For I don't even remember committing cannibalism. "Your eyes explain it all." she said as she remove my hood for me. I saw my eyes are red and yellow, like a Ghoul's eye. Her eyes changed too to match my own. "You really don't remember do you?" she said.

"...You're.. A TimeGhoul?"

"The last of my kind from the ancient times. You're a newborn though. You're pupils aren't slitted like mine. Don't worry, if you only ate once upon a Gallifreyan the Ghoul hormone should pass."

"...How can you handle this life?" I said as I started crying again, "It's awful, I can't taste the food here. All I can think is eating flesh. More of all why can't I remember?"

"It's probably because you don't wan't to remember. Now as for me living the way I am, you can say I was fated to be a TimeGhoul. I live my life however I see fit, even if it has no purpose."

"...To live life... with no purpose?"

"You'll understand one day little TimeLord. For now just stay away from eating your own kind. That's if you want to be a TimeGhoul?"

"...I'm sorry, I really don't want to be like this anymore. But if it's alright with you, can I visit you sometime?"

"I don't mind that at all little TimeLord."

"Call me Theta, what's your name?"

"Iota-Omin."

"TimeGhouls huh?" said Shian interrupting the moment, "Who knew there will be other monster just like us."

The scene changed again. We were outside in the red grass fields, and it's raining. I'm much older now, I look like I'm in my adolescence years. I have my arms outstretched standing in between Gallifreyan authorities, and Iota-Omin. It seems I'm protecting her. Iota-Omin is sitting down on her knees while clutching her injured right arm.

"Get out of the way Half-Breed!" shouted one of the authorities.

"I won't let you take her away from me!" shouted my former self, "She's my friend I won't let you hurt her!"

"Do you have any idea what she is?! She's a TimeGhoul! We can't let someone like her ravaging our sacred home!"

"She hasn't killed anyone! All she has been doing is feeding upon the dead!"

"You knew all along about this TimeGhoul, Half-Breed?! TREASON!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE COMMITTING TREASON! Killing a fellow Gallifreyan all because of her existence?! You all hate me because I'm a Half-Breed. Well so what?! TimeGhoul, Half-TimeLord, or even full-fledged! WE'RE ALL THE FUCKING SAME!"

"Theta." said Iota-Omin as she stands up, "It's okay. I'm old and weary, it's my time to pass on."

"Iota? What are you saying?"

"Let them take me, I can't have a youngling like get killed over me."

"Iota no please! Don't go! We're friends aren't we? Why would you want to leave me?!"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me to hug me real tight. Tears flowed down from my eyes as she whispered to me, "I'll never be gone as long as I live within your memories. Remember, live even without a purpose."

"...Iota."

She let go and walk past me to be taken away. I was too but I was escorted back home. I did nothing to stop any of it. I blamed myself so much, I locked the memory of her away.

"Iota." I myself started crying, "How could I forget?"

"You forgotten because you were so selfish to not grieve over her instead. Not to mention your death was your fault alone."

"SHUT UP!"

The sky suddenly turned white but the fields are still red. I grabbed Shian by her shirt as she laughed, "Really Doctor? What are you going to do, threaten me? You know you're not capable. You're less than worthless. The only reason why everyone dies is because you let them die. You're so fucking spineless you can't even protect yourself."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Huh?... Oh I see. I finally get it now. The only reason why you hold back is because of Torvic. You've seen what you are capable of. Your sanity can easily go off the rails you're afraid to kill anyone who dares to even touch your friends. But remember, Torvic wasn't your last."

"DOCTOR!" I heard Kaneki's voice echoing, "DOCTOR WE'RE COMING!"

"Ah, it's your new friend." said Shian, "I bet he's with Shadow Puppet. So what are you going to do Doctor? Let your friends die again?"

I punched her in the face hard she fell to the ground. She wasn't shock about my action which pissed me off. I continued to beat her with my fists until we were both covered in blood. When I stopped she said, "Are you done?"

"I hate this..." I said, "I hate me. You're right, everyone dies because of me. I lost my family, friends, civilians, everyone. I've save million others but I could never save the people that were important to me."

"Are you saying it's better to be on your own then?"

"Heh heh, even on my own I still only letting everyone down... No, I need to stop controlling my emotions so much. I need to go crazy once in a while. It's so unhealthy I didn't realize it's the reason why I'm letting everybody down."

I couldn't help myself but laugh. That's when I finally saw Shian look surprised. She said, "Wait, does that mean you finally accept me?"

"I accept the Ghoul that was inside me before you. But, I guess I can work with for now. Now how did that saying goes again?"

She smiled as we both said it at the same time, "I eat another to live. I know I will too be eaten like I did. I just hope I taste good."

I began to eat upon Shian to accept her into my soul. I'm tired of it. I'm sick of losing my friends all because I refuse to let my monster take over. If I want to protect them, I need to accept that dark side of me. Protect what's important, protect the ones I cherish most.

My hair turned completely blood red and my right eye turned into red and yellow. My left eye reacted as well, both pupils became slitted. "Well will you look at that." I said as I smiled, "I've finally became a TimeGhoul."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: TimeGhoul

"Wake up Doctor," I heard Laughing Blood calling out to me, "It's about time I eat you. I want you awake while you're being consumed."

I couldn't help myself but laugh. "Is that right?" I said.

"Wait. When did your hair turned red?"

"I had a lot of time to think about change." I said, "And I gotta say," I looked down upon him with my TimeGhoul and Ghoul eyes. "It's about time I've became ginger."

I pull the strings and they snap from the ceiling. My cyan and golden Rinkaku burst out from my lower back. I see that it has been upgraded as well, it now has some red designs on it too. I spin and my Rinkaku send him crashing into a wall. "Now I know you can't be defeated that fast." I said, "I want to play around with you for a little while. Ah memories, I remember the days when I would play with my food."

"No way," he got up from the destroyed wall. He was holding his right side where I see that I might have cracked a few ribs. "You've gotten strong all of sudden. I'm more surprised you broke the wires with just your strength alone."

I notice the wires are still wrapped around my limbs. They are still digging into my skin but the pain isn't there. "Neh, I've gotten out of tougher restraints than these." I said, "It's nothing big."

He unleash his Koukaku as a smile spread across his face. Surprisingly I'm happy for once I'm going to get into a real fight that's a challenge. We ran at each other in full speed. Our Kagunes collided so fast they created sparks on each contact. I've gotten the best of him when I made him fall and took a bite out of his Koukaku.

As I swallowed it I've never felt so energized my entire life! Not only am I consuming flesh, I'm consuming Laughing blood's time. It's giving my kagune power, and more life force. "More,"

I grabbed him with my Rinkaku, but he chopped off one tentacle to get free. I only laughed as I said, "Silly Clown! Haven't you figured it out already I'm not normal?" The tentacle that was cut off regenerated. "No matter how many times you cut me into pieces. I'll only regenerate."

"Amazing," he said, "But I'm not going to let my toy eat me!"

"Who said I was even your toy from the start?"

When he attacked I grabbed his arm that's wrapped by his Koukaku. I ripped it clean off and used it to stab him straight through the chest. "This is what happens when you mess with me." I pulled it out and kicked him back to the ground. "I missed your heart, but no matter. I want to tear it out from your chest by my own hands."

He looked scared but he suddenly smiled. "Why are you still smiling?"

"I didn't think I would be eaten at this age. I guess 25 is a reasonable number to die at. Oh well, but before I be consumed. What are you going to be called now?"

"... Interesting. I practically broke a promise to myself as the Doctor after all. What do you think?"

"... Blood Jester."

"...hmmm, I don't know. That sounds like I'm honoring you and Shian. Laughing Blood and The Cyan Jester put together... Then again you both have reborn me... I guess it's just as right to give you two credit."

I got on top of him and said, "Blood Jester it is then. I eat another to live."

"I know I will too be eaten like I did."

We both said at the same time, "I just hope I taste good."

As I rip open his chest and took out his heart. I consumed it like a hungry demon, and I've enjoyed every minute of it.

"DOCTOR NO STOP!" I suddenly heard Lin shouted. I looked towards the direction his voice rang out from. I see him, and Kaneki look so shock at my action. What's wrong with them? Isn't this normal for Ghouls?

"Lin," I said with a smile, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Doctor?" he said but his voice cracked.

"Go outside, I'll meet you out in a bit. I just need to finish my dinner."

"Doctor stop! This isn't you!" shouted Kaneki.

"...You're kidding right? This was always me in the beginning Kaneki. You don't know one thing about me, what gives you the right to tell me who I am?"

"Because the Doctor I knew was kind. He would never do this, he would show mercy!"

"... I'm done showing mercy. I'm done showing mercy to those who wouldn't even show me mercy. I hear them scream and beg for forgiveness. WHILE I EAT THEIR BLACK HEARTS!"

"... They actually broke you huh? I've gone through the same thing. Let me help you Doctor."

"Doctor? Heh heh, that's not my name anymore kid." I stand up to face him, "I am the TimeGhoul, Blood Jester."

"No," said Lin as I suddenly saw him crying, "Please I've already lost my family. Don't make me lose my hope too."

"Now you're twice as rude as a ginger." said not Shian, not Donna, but myself. The Doctor who still has his dark brown hair, normal brown eyes, and wearing my favorite blue pinstripe suit. "Really Blood Jester? Are you going to let down your best friend's son."

"How the hell are you even talking to me?"

"Just because your appearance changed doesn't mean you're gonna get rid of me that easily."

"I'm sorry Doctor," said Kaneki, "But I can't let you give up now!"

Things went by so fast that Kaneki grabbed my head and slammed it hard against the ground. Next thing I knew I blacked out.

...

When I open my eyes I was floating in space. I looked around and see all of my companions looking at me with sympathy. When I was able to stand, I said, "You're all here... Why?"

"You've been unloved for so long," said Rose.

"You've been turned away too much," said Martha.

"You've been called worthless for all your life." said Donna.

"And you've been alone ever since you were born." said River.

"We're all here," they all said in unison. They all suddenly merged together to form me, The Doctor. "To get you by your darkest hours." he said as he stared at me with a comforting smile.

He walked over to me as he place a hand on my right shoulder. He said, "Remember you use to be. Don't forget me like the others. No matter what you're still the Doctor. You just need to make a new promise. So, what's your promise Blood Jester?"

"... My promise?"

I thought about it. It felt like forever, but now I know. It's the promise I've avoiding for so long.

" I promise-..."

To Be Continued

Gallifreyan Ghoul: Metamorphosis


End file.
